clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeline Cadencia Summers
Madeline Cadencia Summers Full Name: Madeline Cadencia Summers Amanda The Third. Adoptive Name: Madeline Cadencia Summers Amanda Arctic The Third. Gender: Female Species: Half Alpha penguin half Wolf. Blood Type: AB negative. Relatives: Julie Summers (twin evil adoptive sister), Cadence (Mother), Franklin/Franky (father), Laurence Falls (adoptive father), The Director (adoptive mother), Rookie (boyfriend), Sam and Tam (cousins), Jewel (aunt), Charles (uncle), maybe Mr Cow2 (probably stepdad), and maybe Konan (A.A bridegroom and maybe second stepdad after Mr Cow2, if it's possible) and a pack of wolves (third adoptive parents when she was 7 and lost herself on the jungle) Age: 12 and a half Friends: Rookie, JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bambadee, Mr Cow2, Mart456t, Gary, Rockhopper, Kimberly, Jean (Shadow Boy) and Aldwin. Enemies: Devin, Herbert, Tusk, Rory (not the constructor) and Ronan (member of another band, enemy of her father), Silver/Julie and Squidzoid. Job: EPF agent, singer and Dj. Nicknames: Cadencia, Madi, Alphy, Gamma Girl, Aura (called by everyone at EPF), Leader, Child of the Night (by Luna), Wolf Girl (by Andy and Ronan, and maybe some agents of EPF) and Lilly. Characteristics: Friendly, Helpful, Strong, Fast, Beautiful, annoying, funny, good singer, potterhead, intelligent, stubborn and happy. Stars chosen: Algenib (Gamma Pegasi) and Ankaa (Alpha Phoenicis). Appearence Normal Clothes: She wears a blue dress, with brown coat, brown belt, owl gold necklace and squared shoes. She us ually changes her visual to be not recognized as Cadence's daughter, but it doesn't work anyways. She also wear purple glasses and blue bracelets. She never uses her special shoes when she went to EPF or walk. Dj Clothes: She is like her normal appearence, but instad of using squared pink shoes, she uses Cadence's shoes (is from her mother, a memory) and never take it out. She also wear, instead of the owl necklace, her mother's scarf. She says that brings more luck and she never fails on shows, and also says it brings her voice back to life. EPF clothes: In EPF, She uses a purple (or indigo) blouse with pink flowers, with white coat, brown belt, owl gold necklace and squared shoes. She also carry a staff with her in case of a fan appear. Or Herbert. She also can carry a broom. A/N: It cannot appear here, but she have an ear-microphone on the side of the ear like Meloetta's one, and can sign with it. It is not like her mother's headphones, but her mother bought it for her when she was 3. She also have a V mark on the flank, but it have no keloids, witch is very strange. Like her mother, she also have two eyelashes on each eye. Trivia: '''Her hair is bigger than in the photo, and it comes from her head to her feet. Her purple sunglasses are also Prescription Eyeglasses, and (just like me) they have probably 2degrees in each glass. History of her Entrace in EPF Cadencia had 12 years when she entered on Club Penguin. She was very happy and adopted some puffles. Her first puffle was called Shaymin. She received a post card from her friend, James. She got the post card and she made the test to enter in EPF. When she entered in EPF, she was pretty happy because she was an agent. But, then, the things started getting strange. She had nightmares about her past: her mother's death, making her an orphan, and her crazy (adoptive) abusive father, Laurance, he cut her with a knife, and about her evil adoptive sister, Silver/Julie, who works for Herbert. She had to admit the entire EPF about her past, and no one could know that, but she had to tell someone. Soon, when she was about to tell about Laurece, he came to get her, and no one made nothing to prevent it. When they discovered that Laurence was a fugitive from hospice, they went to get her. Past and Childhood Cadencia was a happy child, with a good mom, Cadence, and a happy father, Franky. One day, while she was sleeping, she heard a soun and woke her parents, and they said to er to go back to her bedroom and stay there, and they went to the living room, everything was too quiet and Madeline decided to go to where they were, and she found them almost being killed by someone, probably a thief. They looked at her and said "run!". She ran as fast as she could but realized that she couldn't leave her parents alone, so she came back to hug them. When she hugged, she realized that the man who was going to kill them was approaching them, and Cadencia spoke: "Mommy! I'm scared!" And her mother said "Don't worry, dear, I'll protect you!" But when she realized that the man was going to kill them, she used her psychic powers to levivate the knife, but just for some seconds. Her parents said to her to run as fast as she could, and she ran and called the policemen (yes, she's smart) and they came some minutes later. She heard a shout from her mother and father, but she coudn't enter. She had to wait, but decided that if the policemen didn't came she had to enter herself. The man that killed them was gone and she found their parents almost dead. Cadence spoke her last words to Cadencia: "Dear, be strong, I know you're special... you're special! I'll be not with you, not alive, but remember: I'll be with you no matter what, forever. You're not alone, my daughter, you're not alone, we are one, my dear, ONE!" And then she stopped breathing. Cadencia didn't undertsand the last part. They were one? The policemen came and said to her to retreat, but she refused to leave her mother. Her mother gave the daughter her favorite scarf and shoes to her to remember the mother. After some minutes, she came with some policemen. When the policemen told her that her parents were dead, she didn't believe it. She had to go to an orphanage and she refused to go, but when she came here, she saw a light and forgot everything about her parents, even their death. She went to an orphanage, where she befriended two girls called Hannah and Juliett. She was adopted by Laurence, saying he was her father, specially because she didn't remember her real father until she had the nightmares. She was happy that she could have a family, and said goodbye to the girls. Laurance had a kid, named Julie. She didn't remember to have a sister but he lied saying she had one. The reality is that Laurance is a fugitive from hospice and can't admit he had two girls and lost one, making Julie an only child. She was very happy, until Laurance become crazy and start hitting her when she was 7. He cut her with a knife, and she ran of her home. She lost herself in the jungle for 5 years and was created by a pack of wolves and acted like them, and when she was with 12 years old and found CP, she bought a home and adopted puffles to be happy. She still totally scarred by her childhood and can't accept she's an orphan. Cadencia just remembered about her past when she started having nightmares with a penguin killing them and Laurence hitting her. Cadencia also is afraid of Lou (she call Laurece that) because he tried to convince her that she was his daughter. She is not, he just had a daughter that died when she was about to be born and now he expect that she's exactly like Cadencia and around her age. He went to the hospice, if you want to know. Cadencia had psychic powers specially because her father let her egg fall and then her egg was hit by a lighting, then she got her thunder powers (like pikachu) and she IS special. She never forgot her mother words. Many years later, the revive medicine was invented. Mr Cow2 finally dug up Cadence and used teh medicine to revive her. He saved Franky later. Personality Cadencia is optimistic about pretty much everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have candy overdose sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her song, because she can kill someone shouting with her microphone. She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that, I think...). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. She can be a bit crazy sometimes, and with Rookie she get into a lot of trouble. Both Rookie and Cadencia discovered they could sing, and decided to date. She always had a crush on him, but he asked her to be his girlfriend. She is totally scarred by her childhood and when someone tells or remember her about any part of it, she can faint or have a heart attack, making everyone worried. Weakness/Fears *Faint and panic attacks. She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attacks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Candy Overdoses also help with that. *Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks. *Dizzness: If she is in high or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things. *She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by Herbert. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger. *She's afraid of polar bears, as Herbert killed her closest friend, '''and look at the size of the creature! She lost her fear in operation blackout. *She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it, it's like: C'mon, why do I have to learn about my encestry? Aren't they dead?). *She think that microwave popcorn is magic, so she have a fear of popcorn (what?). *She is claustrophobic. *She is a bit crazy because she haven't set the dosage of her medicine. She take 2 medicines by day, but no one know why. *She's psychic, that means she can see ghosts, like her mother. *She was hit by one of Gary's machines, and became two. She had to admit in front of her adoptive mother she had a boyfriend to eliminate the fake Cadencia. *Give any drink to her (unless it is coke) BUT DON'T GIVE HER ANY ENERGY DRINK, believe me, you don't want to see the results!!!! *Cadencia, when is being pressed, release a groan like pikachu's voice and is better to not approach but hide yourself (a thunder is about to come), and that also works when she is ghost-type/black. Deathly Skills and Abilities *Karate, Kung Fu, Ninja and Jiu-Jitsu skills; She can kill you with one of them, or all. *Singing Skills; She can sing aloud and make you stay deaf; *Agility, strong and vision; She is agile, strong and have good vision; *She can see in the dark and climb everything, like the cats. All without gear. *She can bite you like a vampire, but she hate twilight saga so... *She can use her weapons, slapstick of gold or Lolz (don't ask me). *When Cadencia discover the real "Power of One", her necklace can do every wish she want and probably make her scape from traps making her cross bars. *Surviving in adverse situations: The Director trained her when she was 11 so she can survive in anything, and it was VERY useful: she lost herself at the jungle and was attacked by jaguars, she lost herself in a mall in the middle of a terrorist attack! Yes, it was very useful, and she also learned how to keep control when she got stuck in a burning room. *Her temper. If is in deadly, she can kill you or kill someone close to you. She isn't a penguin when she is on black, she is a monster. *She can kill you with her wolf skills: believe, her teeth are bigger than the wolves'. Trivia *In Club Penguin, no one know she is Aunt Artic's daughter, but they discovered about Cadence... they discovered about Aunt Artic too (The EPF agents). *She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. *She is Medium, unlike her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her mother. Some people call her 'crazy girl' for seeing her talking with no one. *Without her necklace, she don't have any confidence in herself. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. *She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterday, dumb! *100% of the dangers that her friends face, 99% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. *She can't eat hot sauce, or she'll become hyperactive and can get out of control. *Her life was a lie: Her mother died, she believed in Gary (and he betrayed her), Herbert wasn't a real danger, Rory (another Rory, not the constructor one) helped Herbert while he was saying he was her friend and she almost got drunk because of him, if The Director didn't discover Rory's plan. *She have a kinship with wizard, as her ancestry was one wizard, but she isn't seeing doing magic, even though she knows how to do it. *She will be chosen by one of the asteroid fragments to be a EDAH in the upcoming movie EDAHs unite! *She can talk many languages: English, Spanish, Crab, Dragon, Animal, Chinese and Puffles. *When she was young, in a play, she was Gamma Gal. *She know who Mr Cow2 really is but they're such good friends, that she's never told a soul! *She have her own serenade: [1] *She is claustrophobic and is afraid of heights! *She's a potterhead and Pokemon fan. *She protects her mother's scarf and shoes with her life, it is necessary. She just wears it in special ocasions. *She knows the tap-dance. *Whenever Cadencia discovers a new member of her family, that member's picture is added to the necklace. *Cadencia is telepatich, that means she can move thigs with the mind. *She have Parkinson and another brain disease called Alphanius, that makes she change her mood according to the simptoms. *She also had a birth problem, as when she is provoked she starts chaging moods (like Bellykid) but is worse than it, because none of the moods stop changing unless someone calm her. It was due to Laurence, her abusive father, who made her more violent, and when her eyes turn into red, she can be deadly or dangerous to who provoked her, so you must hide, and fast, but she don't blame him because he was MAD. *She have Gamma Gal powers, activated when she uses her costume of Gamma Gal, because she touched a meteor like Gamma Gal's one. *When scared, she releases thunders (like pikachu) from her cheeks (it can be strong when it's really scary) or yells at the person and dare to call the policemen. *She (like happy feet) can't walk right, sometimes tripping on her own foot, that's because her father (Franky) her father dropped her when she was an egg. *As the puffles like her father, the puffles like her too. *She had a kind of cancer called Alphanimesis, and no one survived after it, that's why the Alphas were extinct, but she still alive, because she strangely had a reaction and in the next day she was free. *When she had only 2 years, she started talking about her earlier life, when she was in a war and was killed with a shot on the belly. She was sick, and while she was talking about her earlier life, the sickness was gone. *When she's extremely (EXTREMELY) scared, her only options are: shout, cry, faint and freak. *She is superstrong (Like monica from monica's gang) and also have a ble rabbit. But she also have a gold one. *She can mimic any animal, but her favorite are wolves. She mimic them perfectly and she likes their howls. *Her thunder powers are due to her father walk with her (while an egg) between a thunderstorm and then her egg was hit by a thunder, and she strangely survived. *No matter how many food she eat, she will ALWAYS be thin. That's because her metabolism works faster than the normal ones. *For an unknown reason, when she's hit by a thunder or a similar, instead of be hurt, she is recharged of power, like the thunder is a kind of food for her and help her to regain energy. *When she doesn't use her thunder powers for a LONG time, like 6 months, she have a thunder overload (like the electric types of Pokemon) and needs to take the eletricity out of her body before explode, at least, 7 days. Just like pikachu and with the same symptoms, she sometimes explode the machine because of the amount of thunder she have stored (just like in Pokemon when Pikachu gets sick!) *She doesn't know that Mr Cow2 revived her parents (A/N: Shocking, but she can meet them any time, since she's interconnected with Cadence, it means, if Cadence is afraid of something, instead of shout, who shouts is Cadencia). *She is TOTALLY afraid of needles, but is not a phobia. She just, when see a needle, faint, have heart attacks or start panicking. *Cadencia is a kind of bipolar, and this bipolarity affects her specially when the topic is her past. *She is afraid of heights, but when she's confident enough (at least 99%) or her friends are in danger, OR she drinks coke with candy, she can jump over the talest mountain and do more. Specially when she drinks redbull. *She REALLY thinks her mother (Aunt Artic, or The Director) is annoying not only because she is overprotective but because she is hypochondriac. *She have a long breathe. She can stop her breathe for 30 minutes. *When she ran of Laurence, she lost herself in the Club penguin forest, so she was created by a pack of wolves (for 5 years) until she found CP, so she know how to act as a wolf very well, and also can deal with them, and can TALK with them. She doesn't like when they call her Wolf Girl and she can growl to them, and scary everyone. She can run faster when she's on 4 legs and she have a great hearing, flair and view. She see on colors, unlike the wolves. She also can climb, witch is strange because she doesn't have claws. She knows how to do everything that wolves do. Her footsteps are as quiet as a wolf's. And her footprint is a wolf paw, instead of a penguin feet. She can also see just hearing things (with closed eyes). *She and her sister (Julie) are related, and psychic, but when one of them scream, the other have a headache. Potterhead Side Cadencia started reading Harry Potter with 10 years old and liked it. She had all the books and saw all the movies, some times when a person say something bad to her she says Avada Kedavra or Expelliarmus, or Expectro Patronun, and she says her is a horse. Her sister isn't a big fan, but also likes her sister Potterhead side, and she says: yep, potterheads everywhere! Her sister really get annoyed when she get a staff and points it to her. She's also a Pokemon fan, and have Pokemon Soul Silver and Pearl, with the legendaries: Lugia, Ho-oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Uxie, Azelf. Her first pokemon to be captured was a Togepi. Then came Hapinny (from an egg) and others Quotes Normal ones: "That helmets will interfere any brain damage or trauma!" "Strange..." "Stop acting like kids. We're here on a mission, hm, sir, what's your name?" "What? No! I'm Madeline, Julie is my evil sister!" "HANG ON A SECOND! That means I'm a witch?" "I promise! But, please, don't make me do the pinkie pie promise!" "Mom... dad..." "But we'll not do this now. Let's scape on this night! I don't want the others to know, besides, I must train for Quidditch! Is today!" "There's more?" To Laurence: "I'm not your daughter! Go away!" "Dad?" "Who is her?" To her family and relatives: "Mommy!" "Daddy, I'm strongy! *raising a refrigerator*" "Mommy! I'm scared!" To Julie and Herbert: "Why, Julie, why you're so evil?" "I'm not working with her *talking in unisson with Julie*" "OOHH, AND YOU'RE SOOOO CLEVER!" To the EPF: "They, us... look at them, they are us!" To the Director: "I hate you!" *a phrase that you'll never hear from no one at epf but Cadencia when her mother (A.A or T.D) when she says 'you're grounded'. T.D (The Director): *looks hardly at Madeline* You're not going, Madeline, and this is over! Cadencia: I can do this, mom! I can invade Herbert's lair and- T.D: This. is. over! *enters in her room* When Cadencia invades Herbert's lair and when the mess is over... T.D: *Looks hardly at Madeline, again* Madeline: Just say. T.D: You're grounded! Madeline: *Hugs her mom* Thank you. I'll never do it again, promise! Unforgettable Conversations (1): JPG (Jet pack guy) crashes into EPF's wall, and Cadencia, The Director and Rookie were the only people in the room. Rookie: "I always thought I was going to be the first penguin to crash EPF's wall with a jetpack" Cadencia: Me too! *laughs with Rookie* T.D: Jet, you're grounded... no, wait... Cadencia: Mom, you always say 'you're grounded' everytime everyone makes a mess in EPF... now I know why my mom is psychotic. T.D: I'm NOT psychotic! Cadencia: Everytime everyone mention a sneeze you end up sneezing!!! T.D: It's not true *sneezes*... it was because of the air... JPG: I'm still here *wave flippers to them*! Rookie: We know *smiles*!!! Cadencia: Maybe I can take a photo and put on Facebook, and youtube! T.D: Better stop, dear! *grabs cellphone* I'll take the photo! Cadencia: Mom! Unforgettable Conversations (2): A blackout happens on EPF and no one know what happens until the power come back: T.D: Is everyone ok? *looks at everyone* OH NO WHERE'S MADELINE? Madeline: Over there! *waves* T.D: Where have you been? *raises an eyebrow* Madeline: Where you told me to stay while you were freaking! ' "Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!"G! We're kids, not guinea pigs! If that thing explode, my hair will be ruined' "Rookie: Look! Is JetPack Guy in that cage?" Rookie: "New Trouble Makers? Cool!" (Yes, Rookie can, can no, 'Parents/Family' Cadence: Cadencia never met her mother when she grew up, she just remember her. One day she saw penguins talking about how Cadence was aweasome and how she was beautiful too. She also have met some fans of Franky, who says that his daughter was missiong and Cadence was fighting with him because he had a band. One day they broke up and Cadence started dating Mr Cow2 instead. Franky: 'When Franky apperared saying he was Cadencia's father, before Cadence started going out with Mr Cow2 that is. she asked if he was kidding. Of course not! But she still didn't believe, when he said he was a good singer and her voice was hereditary from him. Actually, she also thinks is a prank but she can see that they're equal: both are in love with the music. Julie: Julie was evil, and never liked Cadencia, just lied. She is her adoptive sister, but not like the same. She entered to the evil side, helping Laurence (to scape) and Herbert. When she was gone, Laurence started hitting her more, because she was his favorite (and only) biological sister, and Cadencia had to run. Aunt Arctic: A. Arctic was always like a mother to Cadencia, so when she knew about the death of her mother, she adopted her. Today, her friendship is big and she is protective of her, like Gary. Everyone at EPF knows that. She calls A.A 'mom' even on EPF when The Director appears, since they all know she's her daughter. A.A is really protective of her and cares because she can't have any daughter. Mr Cow2: Cadencia did the math and if things work out between him and Cadence, he might be her stepdad! But A.A will be bride, maybe Cadencia can use her telekinesis to ruin her wedding like she ruined Herbert's plans. 'As an Agent' 'Madeline, more know in her job as Cadencia, is very good at spying and camouflage, se is a tatical leader and she almost died one time trying to save the agents from Herbert's traps (yes, T.D freaked). She is very stubborn and one day she ignored Gary's command to retreat, and went to Herbert's cave, who was waiting for her visit. After that, she is rescued by other agents and received a scold of all the agents.' 'She is a BIG troublemaker, always in a different trouble in each moment. ' ''Friendships Rookie: Rookie is more like a brother to me, since he always helps me with problems and he is my partner in missions. But, he's my boyfriend, so, no complains. JetPack Guy: He's tough, that's all... Emanuelle: Manu was Julie's best friend, she always make some mess with me in EPF, that's why they don't send us two together in a mission. She isn't evil like Julie. Mart456t: When he gets bored, and Madeline's bored, they just go on an exciting adventure together to pass time. And since Madeline loves singing, and since Mart likes listening to music, she records some of her songs for him. Dot: She's like a big sister to me, and she's the first person who I seek when I need help. Bambadee: He's a nice guy, and he helped me to enter in Migrator to find the Sacred Jewel. Mr Cow2: He's also a good guy, and he always make me enter in some adventure that we always have to win scolds in the end, but we always remember our adventures and laugh together. Also, like Mart, he extremely LOVES my music. I'd be so cool to have him as my stepdad! Now if only I could convince Cadence to do something. Gary: Well, he creates strange machines that bring chaos to Cp, he create strange machines who explode, and he's such a nerd, how can't I like him? And he helped me to scape from Loo, but he overreacted when I said I got a boyfriend. Rockhopper: Rockhopper always bring a new story when he comes to Cp, and I always sit next to him to heard his stories and adventures, but sometimes I have to stop Shaymin's and Yarr's fights (because they hate each other). Igloo Cadencia's Igloo is more like a christmas igloo, with 'coins for change', trains, presents, christma s tree, a Santa Claus chair, bells, a GIANT lollypop and, Halloween a snowman. Victini have three Igloos, and that one is the Christmas Igloo. The other is a ship with lights, a sofa, a chair and treasures. The other one is unknow now. Are you seeing that igloo over there? Yes? Well, in somewhere there's a secret passage that leads Cadencia to another place, where she trains to be a ninja and trains for EPF and do another stuff. This place was, before being bought from Cadencia, a secret passage that someone was using. He died, and when Cadencia pushed a friend agains the place, a door opened and then the passage was opened. Puffles '''Shaymin: She's Cadencia's best furball friend. She loves her job in EPF as an EPF elite puffle and loves Yarr. Shaymin's mother died, and she followed Cadeca when shestood in the middle of her and a car driving fast. ' Geneviv: Cadencia had a puffle named Geneviv, since she had a relative working on Paris. They like each other, and Cadencia says that Geneviv came from Paris and talk in puffrench. Mesprit: Her golden puffle. Always a good assistant, puffle, treasure finder and friend. Never disobey her and try to protect the others. He's the younger and also have her powers, and can talk by telepathy. ' '''Potter: Her brown puffle. Potter is as intelligent as his owner and always try to defeat Egglantinne, a white puffle with great abilities. ' '''Gamma Gal Side This story is a bit confused, but Cadencia was know, on the island, by Gamma Gal's pupil, and always walked with a ponytail. She touched a meteor that fall on Club Penguin, too. It gave her powers, and Gamma Gal trained her. ' '''Cadencia had Gamma Gal powers, so she was interconnected with Gamma Gal, know as Gamma Girl. She found Shadow Guy's son, Shadow Boy, and both promised to protect Club Penguin. Before go, Gamma Gal gave Cadencia her costume, to wear. ' 'Then, Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy were dead due to Squidzoid. Gamma Girl and Shadow Boy defeated Squidzoid, and have the same powers as their mentors. ' 'Sensei train them secretly to control their powers, and Gamma Girl and Shadow Boy have a secret: both are telepathic, so Sensei train them to control this too. ' 'Cadencia and Shadow Boy, called Jean, had a big friendship. But they weren't equal: Gamma Girl had to touch the meteor to win powers, like Amy. But Jean's father (Shadow Guy) gave him his powers, before both Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy's death. ' '''Weakness, Powers and Phobias Weakness: ''' *When she's with a big headache, she have fury explosions. We advise you to hide yourself. *No one can tell about her childhood, or whisper about it. She's scarred and permenantly emotionally scared of it. *She hates her sister, Silver or Julie (you choose how you call her), because she was the favorite of her adoptive father, Loo, even if she was her biological sister, what she is not. *She have a pet named Lolz, in memory of Cadence's dead pet, Lolz. *She is a seer, that means that when she looks at stars, she have visions and can see upcoming things, but no one can know it. *She know telekinesis, that means she can read minds and move things with the mind. *Her nightmares are all about a thief killing her family. *She is a kind of bipolar, but she change eye's colors according to the mood, but when her mood is very bad, her eyes can change lot's of colors. '''Powers: *Telekinsis: When she's VERY sad or angry (on red or black) she can move penguins or big things (like Herbert). *She is a good dancer, and when starts dancing, her mother's ghost appears to see her dancing. *HyperMegaPower agility and speed after a sugar or coke overdose. *Visions of the future by stars or dreams. *When she's dancing with her mother shoes and scarf, they start glowing and her telekinesis is activated. Phobias: *Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying. *Atychiphobia- Fear of failure. *Arsonphobia- Fear of fire. *Acrophobia- Fear of heights. *Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings. *Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces. *Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing. *Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at. *Iatrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors *Fear of bright places or lights. *Illyngophobia- Fear of vertigo or feeling dizzy when looking down. *Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. *Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment. *Panthophobia- Fear of suffering. *Ponophobia- Fear of pain. *Taphephobia Taphophobia- Fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries. *Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns. Mood Changes/Alphanius She have a mood-changing problem called Alphanius, since she's an alpha penguin. Here are the simptoms to every mood: Pink - Amused. Green - Sad. Dark Green - Depressive. ''' '''Blue - Normal. Yellow - Happy/Hyper. Grey - Thinking/Deep thought. Red - Angry. Brown - Scary. Black - Deadly. ''' '''White - ''Unknown. '' It can also be set to pokemon types: Electric - Normal Psychic - Excited. ' '''Flying - Depressed/sad. ' 'Water - Scary. ' 'Dragon - Dangerous. ' 'Ghost - Deadly. ' 'Fairy - Angry (I dunno why). ' 'Fire - In deep thought. ' 'Ice - Happy/Hyper. ' '''Strenghts Powers: #'Telekinesis: move things with the mind (when it happens, the object that is being moved glows blue or the color her eyes are) and read minds. ' #'Release thunders from the cheeks just like pikachu (and can create static like Dedenne rubbing her cheeks)' #'Superstrenght (can carry things like Herbert and a refrigerator in each flipper). ' #'Teleportation and have visions (by stars). ' Subjects: #'Math. Is extremely intelligent and can calculate things with the mind and without use a calculator. ' #'Polyglot: Can talk in English, Spanish, Chinese, Crabs, Portuguese and Arabic. ' #'Science: Totally prodigy on it. She knows even the difference of'' an eukaryote and prokaryote. '' #'Portuguese: She knows everything about it. And now the most important:' #'Computer Class: She is pratically a computer. Knows everything about computers. ' #'British: her mother (Aunt Arctic) is british so she taught her everything about England' #'Her cuteness is so high that if she made that face every child makes when is trying to sound innocent everyone believes. ' Music: #'I really ned to tell: She can play bethoven in inverse on piano. ' #'Knows how to play Gangnam Style and My Heart Will Go On on the flute. ' 'Alphanimesis' A kind of Cancer that only hit alpha penguins, and there is no cure. No one survived, only Cadencia. Cadence and Franky never had that disease and tried to find a cure for her, with no success. But, strangely, she survived. ''' '''Gary made a DNA test saying she still had Alphanemesis and her bod was producing antibodies enough to kill the antinemesiatus, the viruses causing the cancer. He made many tests with her and she had antibodies enough to share them with 1/2 of Club Penguin's population. But, if he did that, she could die because without them she don't have strenght enough to survive. So, she must take a vaccine each year. ''' '''According to Gary, she producced 13345632 anitbodies everyday, it means, 80% more antibodies than a normal penguin. 'Coffee Incident' Cadencia was pretty exciting so she went to the coffee shop and bought some coffee, and she got her notebook and watched some sitcom online. ''' '''A guys accidentaly spilled her coffee, and she got REALLY mad at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. He tried to argue with her and said he would pay another coffee, but she didn't listen and said: "Get away from me!" With that, she extended her flipper to him to stay away, but accidentaly threw him on the wall with her psychic powers, and made him fly with them (still on the wall). She saw all the penguins stare at her in fear. ''' '''She approached when all the tables flew away from her. The penguins retreated more than before. Cadencia approached a little more and the tables and chairs flew away again. She, in fear and pain, shouted, and all the books of the shelfs, and the frames fall of the wall and the penguins ran. After all, Gary had to use his: clearminds3000 to make everyone forget everything. ' 'Vices She have some vicies, ok, A LOT of them, but they're no competition for THESE things: *'FF chips, but as she can eat all the food on the world and she never gets fat, she doesn't have to worry.' *'Kid Kat, she love them, and when she eats, she start acting more childish than she acts, and starts racing around like a member of my school's track team and also twitch like never. ' *'OxiPie, ''reason unknown, YET! ''' '''''Diseases: Affectives or Not Madeline is very vulnerable to some diseases, because her antibodies are busy trying to kill the Alphanimesis viruses. But for some she is very strong because her antibodies are shared to kill the other viruses. ' '''Vulnerable Diseases: ' *'Chickenpox: she got chickenpox when she was 5 years old, and Cadence had chickenpox when she was younger, so she could take care of her well. When she was cured, she couldn't get chickenpox anymore, but she strangely got another time, she is, today, totally vulnerable to chickenpox. The only way to cure the pox is giving her candybar. ' *'Children of the Night: Unknown Disease. ' '''Vulnerable Diseases that only affect Cadencia: *'Electric Overload: That's a sickness that ''only affects Cadencia. ''When Cadencia have this disease, her sickness levels are high. It appears when Cadencia is exposed to high levels of electromagnetic energy (if you want to know, Cadencia is like pikachu, have eletrecity on the body). The disease can be divided into phases, and each phase it gets more dangerous. Proof of this is that when Cadencia developed the disease he was just flu symptoms, but in later times, the illness was so severe that she was in danger of exploding due to overcharging.' *'Cure to Electric Overload: The only cure to the electric overload is trying to remove some of Cadencia's eletricity. You can do it in a hospital or at home. At home: you have to get two pieces of iron and put it on her cheeks, then the eletricity will be removed and she will be fine, and don't care if she shouts, because it really hurts, just remember to throw away the pieces of iron. At the hospital: The doctors have a machine that they have for emergencies like that, because Cadencia had this one time and now they are prepared for another. Put Cadencia on an iron table and then put two round pieces of iron on her cheeks, these irons are connected to a machine that will get her eletricity and then that eletricity will be placed on a kind of pot, that they will throw away or use on the hospital to exams. Just remember to take her before she have some bad symptoms.' Symptoms to Electric Overload: #'Sparkles: Her cheeks will release some sparkles, nothing too serious, but that's a symptom, when she's sleeping and you see it, take her temperature, and FAST. According to a dorctor that cured her, when you delay to take her to the doctor, the sparkles get bigger and bigger (just like pikachu).' #'Fever: Cadencia's fever can be high, and when it exceeds' 106.7 degrees, you must rush tothe hospital, that is a VERY VERY BAD symptom. The high fever also make her confused and makes the symptom above (sparkles) worse, sometimes making the little sparkles as big as a car. ' #'Twitch: When she have the two symptoms above, and she starts twitching, it is a bad symptoms, it means she have electric overload. Twitching is a signal that the level one (sparkles) and level two (fever) exceeded the second to the third. ' #'Asthma: Cadencia can't breathe so you can add 'asthma' on your symptoms list. She have to force her lungs to work and also use the sparkle of her cheeks as air so her cheeks are like a third lung to make her alive. ' #'Electric Explosions: When the four levels are exceeded, the level five, and the more dangerous level, is activated. She have halucinations with the fever and runs away. She have eletricity explosions (she release a big wave thunder of her cheeks) and if this eletricity isn't removed, she can explode. You mustn't touch her when sparkles (big sparkles) appear on her cheeks. ' #'Preventing: to prevent the Electric Explosions, you mustn't leave her with any magnetic machine that can absorb her eletricity or make her take a cold shower. She also have to avoid eletric fields., like being pulled by a magnet, specially a electromagnet. ' #'Explanation to the Sparkling: Cadencia can't release her energy so she sparkle in that way. Cadencia also sparkle because her lungs can't catch air so her cheeks become a third lung, getting eletricity enough to make her alive. ' #'Another Prevention: One day Cadence was taking Madeline to the hospital because she had this virus (she was 2) and when they took her energy, the energy was SO big that the machine exploded. ''' '''Fainting Disease: #'When Madeline hears something loud or see something scary, she faints at the same time she see or hear it. ' #It is called by the doctor: Thunder Faint and is called that because Madeline's veins are obstructed by the eletricity. #It generally only takes a few seconds, and she doesn't close her eyes, like normal faints, but when the veins are really obstructed and she see something REALLY scary or hear something very loud, she can really faint. #'That's why she faints everytime and is afraid of loud noises. She faints when the sound is REALLY REALLY loud, if it's just loud there's no problem. ' 'Galery' ' New look: Madeline entered on the EPF just like the girl at the side of Delta. Madeline's hair looks bigger when it's not on a ponytail. ' 'Color: Madeline's color now is peach, instead of pink, but her color is also pink, it means her color changes everytime she's on a place, on EFP she's peach, and on CP she's pink. ' 'As a pony: Madeline was sent to another world by Gary's ponyfier3000 of Gary and also is an Alicorn (her wings are under her hair), and it's strange because she's pink. ' 'Cutie mark: Her cutie mark is a blue thunder with snow on the tip of it. ' 'Diseases: Easily affected by the cutiepox. '